Toby's Triumph
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.16 |number=278 |released= * 10th September 2007 * 28th October 2007 * 9th April 2008 * 22nd July 2009 * 30th May 2010 * 24th September 2011 |previous=Hide and Peep |next=Thomas and the Runaway Car}} Toby's Triumph is the sixteenth episode of the eleventh series. Plot It is autumn on the Island of Sodor and the engines are getting ready for the harvest festival. Sir Topham Hatt arrives at Tidmouth Sheds and gives Toby the job to take Allicia Botti to a special picnic for a concert. When Sir Topham Hatt says that Allicia Botti is an important passenger, Toby starts to worry that he might make a mistake and is still worried while he and Henrietta are given a washdown and the Refreshment Lady sets up a special tea for Allicia Botti. When Toby leaves Maron, he goes too fast when he reaches a bend and stops too quickly when the signal turns red which makes all the food and tea spill. Toby then makes another mistake by puffing onto a dusty branch line and it covers him and Henrietta in leaves. When Thomas puffs by pulling tomatoes, he says hello to Toby and asks what happened to him, but Toby does not hear him as he is still worried. Toby is so worried he does not see Jem Cole or hear Elizabeth trying to warn him about the big puddle of mud on the track, but Toby is going too fast to stop in time and he splashes into the puddle and he and Henrietta get covered in mud. Toby arrives at the Airport, but Allicia Botti is upset because she cannot arrive on a dirty train, so she arranges for Toby and Henrietta to be washed down and Toby stops worrying. After they are shiny and clean, Toby puffs to the picnic with Allicia Botti and arrives on time without any mistakes. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Allicia Botti * Henrietta * Refreshment Lady * Jem Cole * Henry * Gordon * James * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * "Dusty" Dave * Sodor Brass Band * Farmer Trotter * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Sodor Airport * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Whispering Woods Halt * The Washdown Trivia * For unknown reasons, when the episode aired on PBS in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, the scene of Sir Topham Hatt arriving is actually mirrored, but since it was full-screen and Toby's number could not be seen, it cannot be determined. * Jem Cole, who now has grey hair and a beard, is the farmer. * The bridge that appears at the start of the episode is actually the Maron station set redressed. * This episode marks Elizabeth's last speaking role to date and Allicia Botti's first speaking role since her debut. * Despite being the title character, Toby only has two lines in the entire episode. * This episode marks the last of two things to date for the Refreshment Lady: ** Her last appearance in an episode. ** The last time that she is referred to by name. Goofs * Gordon has Edward's whistle sound. * There are trucks blocking in front of Toby's way at Tidmouth Sheds. * Half of the car park (or parking lot) at Maron is replaced with trees. * Lady Hatt's model from the tenth series episode, The Green Controller is used in the crowd scene, but Lady Hatt is at the picnic. * Elizabeth has Bertie's horn sound. * In some scenes, Toby's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Toby's Triumph In Other Languages Home Media Releases MYS * Smoke and Mirrors and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Storyteller and Other Adventures THA * Smoke and Mirrors (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 38 (Hong Kong DVD) GER * The New Steam-pipe SPN * Thomas and the Lighthouse (Spanish DVD) NL * Spencer Super Train NOR/SWE/FIN/DNK * Thomas Gets Wind in the Sails (Norwegian DVD) SA * Toby's Triumph (DVD) DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 25 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:El Triunfo de Toby pl:Zwycięstwo Tobika ru:Триумф Тоби Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes